


Another Nightmare

by bisexualxdisasterxwriting



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualxdisasterxwriting/pseuds/bisexualxdisasterxwriting
Kudos: 1





	Another Nightmare

Dave let out a _gasp_ , sitting up quickly, having been awoken from _**another**_ horrifying nightmare in a cold sweat, with tears staining his pale face. That night, that _frightful_ night... he could never forget it. The anger he felt, the way his katana sliced **_right_** through him...The way Bro looked at him sadly, as he took his last breaths... he could still feel the anguish, the _grief_ he felt that night, as he screamed and **SHOUTED** , and cried. How he knew it was his entire _fault_. He had killed Bro.

He sighed, wiping the remaining tears and sweat from his forehead, and stumbled into the darkness of the apartment, into the small bathroom. He slumped against the sink, looking at himself. He ran a hair through his messy blonde hair. His usual ruby red eyes were a dark shade of pink, most likely the effects of him crying in his sleep again. He slumped against the bathroom wall, running his fingers across all the scars that had collected all over his body from the stress and depression of **THAT** game. That horrid, _cruel_ game. Why did they ever play that game? He stood up, leaning against the sink. He thought about how much he wanted to end his life. To end the pain, the **_suffering_** , the countless nights of that scene replaying in his mind over and over again.

Dave awoke with a gasp, breathing hard, looking up, seeing Dirk looking down at him with a worried face. "Hey..you okay, lil man?" Dirk knelt besides him. Dave let out a shaky sigh. "Y..yeah Bro...just a nightmare."


End file.
